Kill Roy: Vol 1
by Elmirachi28
Summary: Groom goes after the guys who killed the entire wedding party at his wedding rehearsal. First story. R
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes you need to stand up for what you believe in."-advice from my cousin

**I **laid on the ground motionless covered in blood and coughing as I looked up to see my best friend standing there with a gun in his hand. Other bodies lay on the ground including the body of my wife who was nine months due. All of my friends from high school had been invited to the wedding rehearsal only to get slaughtered by my ex-best friend and his crew of killers. He laughed and held his finger on the trigger.

"I knew you would try to run and get married. You just don't learn your lesson do you?" he asked.

"I swear I will get my revenge!" I panted out.

"No chance," he said and pulled the trigger.

I saw the bullet come up with a bang as it hit my head.

Kill Roy Vol. 1

Starring

Marit Van Carlson-Dorit a.k.a. Queen

_Sandy Bauer a.k.a. Spinner_

Kristin Dahl a.k.a. Flyer

Mark Davis a.k.a. Top Bottle

Ian Grant a.k.a. Secret Agent

Nikki McCoy a.k.a. Poker

Shyler a.k.a. Super Punch

Leah a.k.a. Corn Kettler

Trevor a.k.a. Slush

Matt Carter a.k.a. Stomper

Kevin Stell a.k.a. Ski

And Roy a.k.a. Bill wannabe

**Chapter 1-The Lost Moment **

**I **pulled up to the drive way of a blue house in a black Mazda car. I wore jeans, black polo shirt, and a black jacket. My sunglasses hung over my eyes like a blanket on a bed. I turned off the engine and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. It opened and I saw a familiar face. It was Marit a.k.a. Queen. I kicked her in the stomach and slapped her on the face. She threw a punch and hit me in the gut knocking me to the ground. I grabbed her leg and flipped her over as she landed on a wooden table. She kicked me in the leg and tossed me against the bookshelf which broke my fall and fell on me. I got up and jumped kicked her in the face sending her flying ten feet to the ground. She grabbed a lamp off the end table and threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back hitting her in the gut. She pulled out a switch blade and started to swing it at me. I pulled out a hunting knife and began to defend myself.

"You want a piece of me you shit!" she snarled. "Come and get some!"

"I will have my revenge!" I said and punched her again.

I heard a car pull up and looked out the window to see a six-year-old getting out and walking to the door. He opened it and saw us.

"Hey there kid," Marit said smiling. "This is a friend of mommy's from high school. This is Mickey my son."

The boy was wearing jeans and a baseball shirt. He had blue eyes and dark hair. I had cuts on my face and on my arms.

"Hi Mickey, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm six," he replied. "Mommy, what happened here?"

"Well, the neighbor's dog was chasing a cat through here," Marit replied.

"The neighbor's dog did all this to chase a cat," Mickey said.

Mickey took a step towards the living room.

"Mickey, don't step on the floor because there's broken glass and wooden splinters on the floor. I want you to go to your room and do your homework okay. Mommy and her friend have a lot of stuff to talk about," Marit said.

"Okay," Mickey said and walked off carrying his backpack. "Nice to have met you."

"Soda?" Marit asked me.

"Yeah, Diet Pepsi if you have it," I replied.

Marit went to the kitchen and I followed closing the door behind me. This house belongs to Marit a.k.a. Queen. She's divorce and has sole custody of her son Mickey. Marit and I graduated in the same class. We also were part of Roy's crew of killers.

"Here's a rag," she said and tossed it to me.

I caught it and started to wipe the blood off the cuts from my arms. She handed me a soda. I opened it.

"I have a lot of regret and no remorse for what I did to you," Marit said. "I wish I didn't have to do what I did. I'm just trying to protect my son."

"Please Marit, I have no intention of killing your son. My revenge is between you and me," I replied.

"I have no idea what Roy saw in you to be the number one best in the group. I should have been named to #1," she muttered.

"How did you want to finish this unfinished business?" I asked.

"The baseball field in Cope Park after midnight and we fight with guns and knives. It's a fight to the finish until one of us dies," Marit offered.

"Sounds fair," I said. "I know I'll win."

"Yeah, sure you will," she said and she turned around pulling out a small gun firing several shots.

I threw my knife and nailed her right in the chest. I got my other knife from my back pocket and threw that one as well on her knee. She fell against the counter and on the ground breathing her last air. I downed the soda and tossed the can aside. I pulled the knives out of Marit's dead body and turned around to see Mickey standing there crying. He showed no emotion.

"I'm sorry you saw that kid. Your mom deserved death right then and there. I know when you get older that you want revenge for her death. When you're ready, you know where to find me," I said.

I walked out of the house and back into my car. I turned on the engine and drove off. I was out for revenge on the death of over two hundred friends and family who gathered for a wedding rehearsal at a church near my apartment. I wanted death and destruction to those who killed my friends. I pulled out my hit list and crossed off Marit's name from the list along with the others who were killed off earlier.

Several months earlier was the start of all this. Detective Matt Torok drove his car to the church on Broadway Drive. Wearing his uniform and sunglasses he looked on as he pulled up to the scene of the crime and met up with his partner Dominic Branson. Yellow tape covered the main doors. Matt parked his car and got out.

"What do we got here Branson?" Matt asked.

"Three-hundred dead bodies all shot at once. It's a goddamn massacre and certainly no hit and run crime," Dominic replied shaking his head.

"Give me a count of who got killed," Matt said.

"They killed everyone. The groom, bride, priest, his wife, the organ player, groom's friends from his high school class, bride's family, groom's family, his cousins, bride's cousins, the band the groom hired for the reception, and the bartender," Dominic reported.

Matt stepped over the bullet casings and pieces of glass on the floor. He approached the body of the groom and leaned down.

"This guy looks familiar Dominic," Matt observed. "Didn't he graduate from our high school class of 1995?"

"Yeah, wasn't this the guy the one who said he would end up marrying someone he liked?" Dominic asked.

"That's right. Now I remember this dude," Matt answered. "I can't believe someone killed him off and the rest of the graduating class. I found the paperwork on the bride and groom. He used a fake name and the girl's name is Cindy Sen. She's 28 y/o and from Millbrae, California."

He looked closer and closer as I shot a chunk of blood in his face.

"I guess he survived," Matt said wiping the blood from his face. "Take this one to the hospital."

"We'll never know what really happened here," Dominic said.

Months later, I ended up in a coma at a local hospital. I never knew what had happened to the others. I was sleeping and it felt like a lifetime that I would never wake up. Walking into the hospital are two people. A girl with dark hair and brown eyes wearing a doctor's uniform along with a guy also dressed as the assistant heads towards one of the rooms on the main level. The girl in her early 20's is holding a chart and the other is wheeling a cart full of medical supplies. They walk into the room and see a motionless body hooked up to a machine. The girl nods and the guy secure the needle up. He injects a certain poison from a small bottle. The girl takes the needle and is about to inject the poison into the IV tube when the guy's cell phone rings.

"Damn it!" he said and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"What's the status?" the voice asked.

"He's in a coma sir. I don't think he'll survive this one. I thought we killed everyone at the church," the guy asked.

"Everyone except for him," the voice replied. "Now, don't get angry when I say this, but I want you guys to back off."

"What the fuck! We drove all this way to make sure this guy doesn't survive!" the guy exclaimed.

"Don't let everyone hear you all at once!" the voice warned.

"I can't believe this!" the girl whispered.

"Sooner or later, he'll come out of it and be after all of us," the voice said. "Just relax and let him make the first move."

I got moved to the ICU section a week ago. I was still in a coma and part of a freak show for medical students who like to study patients in comas. Kind of sick, but I needed to wake up and fast. I felt a fly land on my arm and move. I jumped up and yelped. I looked around and saw the gown I wore. _Where the hell am I? _I thought. I looked at my ring finger to see the ring with my name and Cindy's engraved on the inside. I pulled it off and cried. I felt my head and a plate surrounding it. _Was I dead? _I thought. I saw other people asleep. I heard a group of voices from the hallway. I jumped back to sleep. The door opened as a group of med students came in along with a doctor.

"Now this is an interesting case on this patient," the doctor said pointing. "The patient survived a massacre during a wedding rehearsal. He was shot in the head. There were at least over three hundred dead bodies at the crime scene. If you want to observe and take notes, that's an option. I will be back in about twenty minutes and we'll move on. Please don't touch the body or poke at it."

"No problem," one student replied.

The doctor left the room and closed the door. The students took down some notes and moved in closer for a look. One of the students, a male age 19 noticed my hands moving. He tapped my finger tip of my ring finger. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him in the face. The other students screamed and yelled in fear as I jumped up and tackled three of them. I threw one at the wall and kicked the other two. The last one came at me throwing punches. I punched him several times in the face and in the gut. I kicked him in the kneecap and knocked him to the floor. The doctor was on his way back to the room as I dragged the bodies to the side and waited beside the door. He opened the door and saw the students on the ground unconscious. I came at him from behind and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him in the door.

"Where's Roy?" I yelled.

"I-I-I don't know anyone named Roy!" he muttered.

"Fuck you!" I replied. "Where's the fuck is Roy?"

I slammed him into the door one more time then pulled his left leg back.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack! My leg! Please don't hurt my leg!" the doctor shuttered.

"Tell me where Roy is or I'll break your face open!" I yelled.

I slammed him into the door again and again until he was out cold. I looked at the name tag and ripped it off. I searched the doctor for anything. I pulled out car keys, cash, and a driver's license. I switched clothes and grabbed some crutches. I hopped out of the hospital and found the doctor's blue eclipse car. I disabled the alarm and opened the door. My leg was in pain. I tried to revive it by tapping it. I got in and shut the door.

"Alright leg, move to the right," I said.

I lifted my leg and tried to move it. I couldn't do much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Four is an even number**

Mark Davis, Ian Grant and Leah all grew up in the same neighborhood. They all lived in one house. Leah's parents adopted both Mark and Ian at age 12. Leah was also the same age. Leah was half Spanish/American. Mark was British, and Ian was half Thai/French/American. Her mother was an artist and her father was in the Navy as a captain on an aircraft carrier. All three watched their parents die at the hands of a mob boss named Ronin. It was after dark when Ronin and his crew entered Leah's house trashing the place. One of Ronin's goons held Leah's mother hostage while her dad fought off the bodyguards. He punched one guy and kicked the other. He threw the other guy through the wall. Leah and the others hid in the closet watching. Ronin lit up a cigarette and sat down in the recliner. Leah's dad was about to punch another goon when Ronin pulled out a samurai sword and nailed her dad in the stomach. Blood poured out like fruit punch. He fell to the ground in pain and blinked. He was trying to say something as he saw his three kids in the closet from plain view. No words can describe what happened next. There were different versions of what happened to Leah's mother during the fight. One was she was raped and shot to death with a gun by Ronin. Second is she was tortured and stabbed with a samurai sword.

After the place was ransacked, Ronin's goons poured whiskey and vodka all over the house. Leah and the others snuck out through an open window watching their house turn into a fireball after the goon lit a match. All three vowed revenge on their parent's killer. A month had gone by. Leah and the others finally caught up to Ronin in Las Vegas. Leah charmed her way to gain his trust. Ian and Mark were her bodyguards. Leah had her revenge by stabbing Ronin while in bed with him. Ronin had a felony record. He didn't know what hit him.

"I guess you don't recognize me do you Ronin," Leah said pulling the knife out of his chest. "You killed my parents and now I will KILL YOU!"

Leah stabbed Ronin over and over and over. She signaled Ian and Mark to finish him off. They did firing rounds and rounds of bullets into Ronin's dead body. Then the door slammed open as Ronin's guards saw the dead body of their boss. They fired several shots before Ian and Mark took them down instantly. One guy took a shot on the arm and a bullet to the head. The second guy fired another round of bullets only to miss. Ian blasted him with a shotgun blast. Leah left Ronin's only trademark of pouring a bottle of vodka all over the room and lighting a match. The fire blazed the room as all three of them left and drove off.

Ten years passed as Leah formed her own group with Ian and Mark. Ian was in charged of her killer squad known as the 1000. Mark led a squad of gunmen known as the 2000. Leah had many business partners and she became one of the best to form the Juneau Underworld Organization. She was a warlord of her own. The only thing not to do is get on her bad side. Leah was a great with a samurai sword. During a meeting with her business partners, one of the guys named Rico was upset during the yearly anniversary that Leah took the underworld business and made it official. The party took place at a sushi bar that Leah owned and built called 'Leah's Sushi Bar and Grill'. She had her own table. Leah sat at the head of the table. She sipped some tea. The other guys were cheery and celebrating until Rico slammed his fists down in frustration.

"Rico, what the fuck's your problem?" the first guy asked.

"I just don't understand why she's the head of this underworld organization in this city. I want to be the leader," Rico replied.

"Dude, sometimes things don't go the way you expect it. Just have fun and celebrate that Leah is our mob boss," the second guy added.

"Why would this half Spanish/American bitch run this place? I would rather be dead than part of this group!" Rico said.

Leah ran over in anger and sliced Rico in half and chopped his arms off with her samurai sword. The other guys shrieked and sat back looking at Rico's dead body. She wiped the blood off and decided to address the remaining partners.

"I run this place and if you have any problems, I'm willing to address them, but don't ruin my reputation by mentioning my heritage. I don't like that at all. If you mention my heritage, I chop your arms off and slice your body in half for fun," Leah said. "Okay then, let's get this meeting started shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the man in Manila **

After finally getting my leg to work, I went to the nearest travel agency and bought a plane ticket to Manila. I needed some help to nail Roy and Tyler was the only friend I could trust. He owned a mini-bar/café about ten miles from the city near Bruno City. I took a cab from the airport to Tyler's café. I got out and removed my sunglasses carrying my backpack. I entered through the door and looked around.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello there," he replied. "How can I help you sir?"

"Okay if I sit at the bar?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem dude," he replied and smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," I said.

I pulled up a stool and sat down. He signaled his waiter to come over. I couldn't understand a word he said since he didn't speak English.

"Would you like sugar in your tea?" the waiter asked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"He's asking if you want sugar in the tea," the guy translated.

"Uh sure, thanks," I said.

"What brings you to Manila?" the guy asked.

"I'm looking for a friend," I replied.

"There are a lot of people that could be your friends here in this city pal. Got a name for this friend of yours," he questioned.

"Tyler Rose," I replied.

He dropped the tea cup and saucer in the sink. The guy looked at me.

"What do you need from Tyler?" he asked.

"I need some Japanese steel," I replied. "I'm on a personal vendetta."

"Must be a big vendetta if you're that upset," Tyler added.

"It's a huge vendetta," I replied and grinned.

He led me up the stairs to his library room. I looked to see a collection of Japanese swords near the wall. All of them gleamed the room with each sword in different colors and styles. I walked over to the sword rack. I saw the blue one and was about to pick it up.

"No, take the one on the very bottom," Tyler suggested.

I took it off the rack and pulled out the sword from the holster. It was green holster. I looked at the sword and couldn't believe it. It was smooth and unique.

"I hope your skills aren't rusty," he said and threw a coconut at me.

I reacted and sliced it in half with the sword. The coconut was now in two pieces on the floor.

"I want one of these swords," I said holding it.

"I don't make swords anymore. I'm out of the business," Tyler said.

"I said make me a sword not sell me a sword," I added.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the guy I'm after happens to be a former business partner of yours," I said.

"Who is it?" he asked me.

"Roy," I replied.

I wrote his name on a piece of paper and showed it to him.

"I'll make the sword for you. It might take a few weeks for you to learn how to use it," Tyler said. "You can stay here."

"Thanks," I replied and put my bag down on the floor.

I went towards the window and looked outside. All I could see is the sunset and many houses built around near the bridge. I sat down on the cot.

"Cindy, I promise I'll get the guys who did this to us," I said to myself holding the wedding ring. "I miss you so much babe. I wish I could be with you."

A week has passed and Tyler had made the sword as he promised. He also made a great dish of fried rice and pork BBQ. The tea also got a little better. He also left a piece of advice for me.

_"Revenge is never a straight line. It goes into curves and over hills through forests and clouds. Sometimes it can be like a football game. The quarterback only throws the ball to an open receiver on the last play of the game. He only misses if the ball is thrown beyond the receiver's reach. I wish you luck on your journey." _

I flew back to the city of Juneau. It was time for a little payback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the death of Leah, Ian and Mark**

I got back into Juneau just a little after 6pm on Saturday night. I drove my green eclipse car all the way to downtown just as Leah and her crew was on their way to the Alaskan Bar/Hotel. I wore blue jeans and a black silk like shirt. Leah was in a Blue Ford Expedition Truck with Ian as the driver and guards. The rest of the escort was made up of three thousand motorcycles in a variety of colors. Each driver armed with either a gun or a sword. As the engines roared through the streets, it seemed like hours had passed before they arrived. I planned my move almost an hour earlier when I got there ahead of them. I sat at bar drinking a small drink. Leah and her crew arrived and went upstairs to there usual spot by the pool table. There was a band on stage playing some heavy metal music. It was good. The crowd cheered them on for an encore and they kept on playing. Leah's crew wore casual clothes to blend in with the crowd. Thirty guards gathered around Leah and the others. Mark sat down drinking a beer. Ian also had a small drink. Leah was laughing at a joke until she sensed something. She signaled two guards to check it out. They looked around only to see people walking back and forth.

"I don't see anything," the first guard said.

"Yeah, same here," the second one added and pointed his gun.

I saw Ian walking down the stairs towards the bathroom. I followed him inside and hid in one of the stalls. I pulled out a gun and held it against his head.

"Don't move," I said. "Now walk."

I led Ian out the door.

"LEAH! WE GOT UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" I yelled.

Leah came out and stood on the balcony along with fifteen guards all armed with swords and guns. They saw the gun pointed at Ian's head and now his shoulder. I fired a shot. Ian fell to the ground in pain as blood poured from his shoulder to the floor. I holstered the gun and pulled out my sword. The entire crowd looked to see blood on the floor and ran like hell out the door. They screamed and shrieked. The guards grinded their teeth and pulled out their swords and guns. Leah signaled two guards armed with guns to take me out. They fired two shots and missed. I pulled out my gun and hit both of them with several shots. They fell to the ground like bowling pins.

"KILL THE ASSHOLE!" Leah yelled in Spanish.

The guards ran to the stairs all armed to the teeth. The first group of guards fired their guns hitting the wall and mostly the bar area. I ducked and fired several shots hitting all of them. I pulled out my sword and sliced one guy then the other two. I jumped kick the other ones and sliced the last guard as they fell down. Mark pushed a button on his phone. I heard a stampede of gunmen enter the room all pointing their guns at me. Leah pushed another button on her phone as a large group of swordsmen swarmed the bar area and joined the gunmen. The entire army surrounded me. I looked around me. I tossed the gun on the ground. I held my sword and made my first move. They all came at me at once. I hit one guy and sliced another. Then I pare with a couple of others and sliced one guy in three pieces. I punched another one in the face and jumped kick a few others. I swung my sword so fast none of the gunmen didn't see it coming at them. A group of swordsmen came at me as I kicked one sliced the other and knocked the other ones down. They were quick, but not that quick as I punched one in the face and threw him into a group of guys knocking them down. I pared with the others slicing left and right. Most were in pain. I was happy. I did a spin kick that knocked a guy twenty feet in the air. He landed on a few tables. I threw one guy over the bar into the shelves. I jumped and flipped over one guy kicking him in the back and slicing another guy on the shoulder. I picked up his gun and started to fire all over the place hitting guys with guns causing explosions. I jumped for cover as I hid behind a table firing back hitting a few more guys. The gun went empty and I went back to dodging more sword guys. I hit one then the other and another. The number of guys I fought dropped below 100. I moved quickly. I pared with another guy and sliced one more on the side. I ran up the stairs along with fifty guys following me all armed with guns and swords. I picked up a machinegun and wiped out the gunmen first. The entire bar was littered with dead and wounded guys. I saw Mark coming at me with a shotgun. I fired two shots hitting him in the chest as he fell off the railing and to the floor. I walked back and pared with a few more guards. I stepped into a room. Leah had disappeared. I looked around. No exit and no other way out. Leah was walking down the stairs. I acted quickly and fought off the other guards. I kicked one, thrashed the other, tossed another one over the railing and pared again with the remaining ones.

I followed Leah down the stairs and pointed my sword at her.

"You and I have unfinished business Leah," I said.

"I know," she replied and turned around. "Nice sword."

"I had it made in Manila," I said. "Trademark of Tyler Rose."

"You're a liar and stupid," she smirked.

"I ready to fight when you are," I added.

Leah pulled out her sword. I made the first move by paring and hitting her sword first. We fought back and forth clanging swords left and right. I flipped over and hit her sword again. She threw a kick at me. I blocked and flipped her over on a table causing a crash. I pared and she kicked me in the back as I flew and hit the wall. I picked up the guitar on stage and threw it at her. I ran for my sword and pared and hit her sword side to side. Finally, she made one last move. I won't forget how it all happened. Leah swung her sword to the left and I finally sliced her in the gut. There was no movement and reaction. Leah fell down to the ground. I hobbled over to the chair and sat down. Blood covered my hands and clothes. Ian was still moving on the ground. I walked up to him.

"I want information on the rest of the squad," I asked.

"I'll die before I tell you anything you stupid fuck," he replied.

"Nice insult," I said. "Since you won't talk, I will start slicing pieces of your body. First, I'll start with the fingers and then with your arms."

Twenty minutes passed, Ian finally spilled his guts out telling me all about the rest of the squadron including what Roy was up to. I tossed him out of the trunk and near the entrance of the local hospital. I finally disappeared, but it seemed like a lifetime. Ian ended up in ICU.

"Ian, what happened?" the voice asked.

"I told him everything sir. He killed Leah and Mark. He's coming after you and the others. I…," Ian said.

"Shhhh…its okay man," the voice said calming him down. "It's not your fault Ian. Does he know his daughter is still alive?"

**Coming soon Kill Roy: Vol. 2**


End file.
